Cory and Josh
"Cory and Josh" is the brotherly relationship between Cory Matthews and Josh Matthews initially established in the final seasons of Boy Meets World and will further develop in Girl Meets World. History Boy Meets World The youngest Matthews child is born on Valentine's Day, but develops serious medical conditions, and is immediately sent to the NICU (Natal Intensive Care Unit) section of the hospital. ("My Baby Valentine"). The entire Matthews clan, and their friends, rally around the newly named Joshua Gabriel Matthews, but it is the return of Shawn Hunter that truly seems to bring fresh hope. Along with Topanga and Shawn, Cory first sees his younger brother in the NICU, and speaking about the future they will all share, helps begin healing the argument he and Topanga had been having about their own relationship. Ultimately, Joshua proves resilient enough to overcome his health problems, and is officially allowed to go home with his jubilant family ("Resurrection"). With Cory living at Pennbrook, he rarely interacted with his newborn brother. However, Joshua was present when Amy and Alan Matthews hosted a get together with their future in-laws, Jedidiah and Rhiannon Lawrence. The reunion of former neighbors became a disaster, not due to any of baby Joshua's actions, but rather the revelation of the marital problems between Topanga's parents ("State of the Unions"). A year later, with Topanga winning the coveted internship with the prestigious law firm of Brown Elliot, she and Cory decided to relocate to New York City. Cory spent a last few poignant moments in the backyard of his childhood home saying farewell to his baby brother ("Brave New World"). Girl Meets World Season 1 Girl Meets Home for the Holidays It's the holiday season, and Cory and his family are hosting the Matthews Christmas dinner for the first time. While Cory is most enthused by the promised return of his best friend, Shawn Hunter, he is also quite happy to welcome his parents, and his younger brother, Joshua--or rather--Josh, as the teen currently prefers to be called, to their New York City home. Upon his arrival, Josh is instantly greeted by his nephew, Auggie, and hoists him upon his shoulders. Cory greets his sibling, and, as usual, marvels at the fact that they are brothers. Josh replies that is because he was a surprise, directly into their father's face, despite the fact Alan has continuously told Josh to stop doing just that. As Cory watches Josh greet, Riley, he is amused to see his daughter's best friend, a clearly infatuated Maya, latch herself onto Josh, and has to be forcibly removed. As the Matthews men become preoccupied with small talk and party snacks, Shawn Hunter, slips inside the apartment. Stealthily making his way to the end of the couch undetected, Shawn feigns surprise that Cory doesn't seem happy he showed up. The pair's joyous embrace nearly crushes Auggie, who makes a narrow escape. Josh then asks Shawn if he as cool as he is, which Shawn denies, but admits that he is starting to get nervous. Later, as only Josh and Auggie are the only males awake, they find an artistic use of the leftover decorations, by trimming Alan, with Cory and Shawn the next likely targets. At dinner, Topanga is astonished how the meal she spent two days preparing, is eaten in a mere five minutes, while Cory, Josh, Shawn, and the rest of the table, appear ready for dessert. But the hostess appears far too annoyed to offer any. While cleaning up, Josh is particularly pleased to see a determined Riley order her father and his best friend, Shawn, to go directly to her room, which the two men reluctantly comply. Some minutes later, Josh enters Riley's bedroom to have Auggie, once again on his shoulders, deliver the message that the time to open presents has arrived. The sight of his brother, Cory, and Shawn, sitting in the bay window nook, inspires Josh to compose a quick theme song mocking the situation. The results of which causes Auggie to state that he would never watch such a show, before heading back out. Later, in the living room, after their father, nonchalantly tosses the gift he intended to give his wife, Amy, behind the couch, and states that he got her the same things Cory got Topanga, Alan describes his older child as a good husband, father, and son, and Cory claims that was because he had his father at his best. However, Josh places his arms over his brother and father and respectfully disagrees, insisting that he has Alan Matthews at his best, a surprise their father appreciates. Girl Meets Game Night Arriving home in time for the Matthews monthly Family Game Night, Auggie brings back extra family for the festivities, in the form of his Uncle Josh. Although Josh only returns with a single dollar from the initial hundred Cory had earlier given him to watch over and entertain Auggie (who thanks his father for his generosity by displaying a tummy full from a fancy steak dinner from an upscale Manhattan restaurant), Cory is happy for his brother to join the fun. However, Cory is not as pleased when Riley reveals she has invited "Doctor Turtleneck and Mister Howdy," (Farkle and Lucas) to play as well. As previously predicted by Maya, Cory does indeed, "Freak out," by the perceived intrusion, but ultimately Topanga makes him see reason, and reluctantly accept the new players. After the Family Game is set up, the group must split into pairs, and Josh eagerly accepts Auggie's request to team up. However, a somewhat crazed Maya grabs his hand and begins pulling Josh away, insisting he should be her partner. Auggie tries to tug his uncle free, but surrenders when Maya irrationally proclaims that Josh is her "husband." Auggie is soon is paired with his girlfriend, Ava from down the hall, when she drops by. This leaves Maya with her choice of Matthews brother, but Josh, who has been made leery by Maya's obsessive behavior, instead opts to act as the Game Night Host. The entire evening serves as a backdrop for the proper priority of family over friends and vice versa, as Cory and Riley are both determined to prevail. When Cory loses his daughter card to a spot belonging to Farkle and Lucas, he calls for Josh to adjudicate, but Josh sides against his brother. When Lucas attempts to claim the card, Cory refuses to let go, resulting in the card being torn in two. Seeking to unify the group, Riley instead of winning the game, decides they all should experience for the very first time, the long game option. Early the next morning, the game is still ongoing, but all Auggie needs to finish the game it to roll a two, but Ava just puts their piece on the final spot, and hits the button to end the game. Nothing occurs, but then the board begins glowing with tiny colorful lights, and the pieces seem to rise on a spinning platform in an intricate holographic effect, before returning to normal. The Matthews brothers and the rest of the group decide that the long game is actually life itself, with the ultimate lesson being that friends can become family, and family can become friends. Girl Meets First Date Josh drops by his brother's apartment to share the happy news that he is spending the summer in a special pre-college program at NYU. Cory enlists his younger brother to inform Riley that she is far too young to start dating. However, Josh just tells Riley, "Welcome to the party." Cory then tell Josh to leave, but it is the creepy babbling about cave people holding hands from Maya which pushes Josh to remember he has an appointment downstairs with his campus advisor and he makes for the door,. which Cory, utilizing all the full weight of his body, firmly slams shut. Season 2 Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot Josh drives all the way to New York City, intent to open his letter from NYU in front of his older brother's family, but his plans go awry, as a crazed Maya leaps upon his back (causing Josh to call her a "little ferret") to steal the envelope and she begins reciting her version of the contents. After finally extricating himself from Maya, his happy family gathers around him to congratulate Josh, although his nephew, Auggie, confesses not to understand what is happening. The next evening, Josh finds his family in his niece's bed room to say good-bye. Initially, Riley suspects her uncle of telling her parents of the antics she and Maya undertook at NYU the previous night, but Josh claims to be unaware of any illicit activities the girls could have possibly been involved with. Her parents then inform Riley it was Maya who actually confessed that the pair had sneaked away to crash the get-together Josh attended at NYU. Josh apologizes to his brother for not telling him before, and suspects that Cory is disappointed with him. However, Cory is gratified that Josh not only maintained Riley's trust in her uncle, but also aptly demonstrated he valued the personal safety of Riley and Maya over the possible fun the party represented. Cory states his little brother isn't so little anymore, and from then on will look at Josh in a new more mature light. Season 3 Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Girl Meets Bear Similarities and differences Similarities *Both are Close to Riley and Auggie **Riley and Josh being Niece and Uncle **Riley and Cory being Father and Daughter **Auggie and Josh being Uncle and Nephew **Cory and Auggie Being Father and Son *Both been chaperone's to Riley and Maya. - Cory chaperoned their school dance in Girl Meets Father, and Josh chaperoned their trip in Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) & Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2). Differences *According to Maya, Cory represents school and homework, while Josh is so handsome it hurts her eyes. Quotes Trivia *Due to their age difference, Cory and Josh were denied the bonding memories of growing up together like Cory and Eric, and as a result, they were also denied the petty rivalries, jealousies, and the inevitable friction inherent in living in the same household. *They have an older brother Eric, as well as a sister, Morgan. *As a toddler, Joshua was played by Daniel Jacobs. Gallery References Category:Boy Meets World Category:Siblings Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Joshua Matthews Category:Character Pairings Category:Family Pairings Category:Brother-Brother Relationships